


Respite [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awkward Dates, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Time off, pod-racing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-10-01 18:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20372689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: Anakin, Ahsoka and Obi-Wan have some time away from the war. This means shenanigans.





	Respite [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knight_tracer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Respite](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6597589) by [generalskyguy (chainsawdog)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chainsawdog/pseuds/generalskyguy). 

**Title:**Respite

**Fandom: **Star Wars: Clone Wars

**Author: **chainsawdog

**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)

**Pairing: **Anakin/Obi-wan/Padme

**Rating: **Gen

**Length:**1:13:37

**Summary:**

Anakin, Ahsoka and Obi-Wan have some time away from the war. This means shenanigans.

The original work can be found [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6597589)

Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/respite.mp3)


End file.
